Sometimes
by tatterdemalion
Summary: Small stories about Ragetti.


A/N: I really, REALLY like Ragetti. I think he's so adorable! So I thought I'd write these short things about Ragetti in different situations. Uhh…I suppose there are spoilers…if you haven't seen any of the movies…

Oh, by the way, there's not supposed to be any pairings, unless I'm completely oblivious to my own writing…

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean plus its characters Ragetti, Pintel, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack Sparrow all belong to Walt Disney/Jerry Bruckheimer/Gore Verbinski/those writers whom I can't remember…the bottom line is, they're not mine…

& & &

Sometimes, when Ragetti's hair was not slicked down with grease and water and fear, it flipped up slightly at the ends and turned a rather lovely dull golden shade. Sometimes, if you squinted your eyes enough, he was like those cherubs in Greek paintings, all curly haired with blonde locks.

& & &

Sometimes, when Ragetti's eyelids weren't puffy from sea salt or irritation from splinters, you were able to see his one bright blue eye (like the sea, like the sky, like the colour of a pirate) darting about with an intelligence that was carefully guarded. It was a rather dangerous trick you see, because underestimating a man was the biggest mistake anyone could ever make and Ragetti knew that.

& & &

Sometimes, when Ragetti was sitting still and not discussing the pronunciation of kraken, the angles of his body stuck out like an awkward starved horse. He was art in motion, the sharpness of his elbows and the gauntness of his face an alternate form of beauty, different from alluring Elizabeth and cryptic Jack.

& & &

Sometimes, when he was not looking over his shoulder for the Flying Dutchman or running for his life, Ragetti's face would obtain a kind of glow and his eyes (eye) would become unfocused. He would stare through people until Pintel smacked him over the head with the mop handle. Ragetti would stumble and apologize, his face would curl up into a sour, mousy expression and the beautiful face would disappear.

& & &

Sometimes, when the rotting gums and golden teeth were ignored, Ragetti's smile charmed everyone. His face would break out into a gleeful grin and although he may have been smiling for the wrong reasons (mainly threatening Poppet with the sharp end of his sword), through the grime and grit he suddenly became as youthful as a young boy. On his good days Ragetti would giggle and when he did Elizabeth's scowl lightened, Will returned to the rigging with a new spring in his step, Sparrow would look up from his compass with an unreadable smirk and when Pintel hit him afterwards for quoting a Bible he couldn't read, it wouldn't hurt as much.

& & &

Sometimes, when he thought nobody was looking, Ragetti would stick his arm into a patch of moonlight and stare at it intently. He would move his fingers experimentally, watching the muscles move underneath his skin. Ragetti was the kind of person who shivered when he saw skeletons and sometimes he clutched Pintel's arm just so he could feel the reassuring density of flesh and muscle before Pintel wrenched out of his grip, snarling like a devil.

& & &

Sometimes, when Ragetti wasn't tripping over his own feet or sliding over wet decks, he wielded a sword almost as well as Will. He was a good fighter, able to hold off a couple of sea monster with only a wooden oar. No one expected it of the man, who was employed to be a cannoneer but instead could take down six members of the Royal Navy and still manage to frighten a Poppet.

& & &

Sometimes, when the chores were done and the crew was getting ready for sleep, Ragetti would start to hum. Elizabeth once asked him what he was humming and he told her it was a song that his mother would sing him to sleep with. The tune was hauntingly beautiful, and when Ragetti sung it his movements became sluggish and his face sad. Elizabeth wanted to ask what happened to his mother but by the time she worked up the nerve Ragetti was already asleep.

FIN

A/N: Uh, ye-ah. Reviews would be appreciated, because I'm not sure I should have posted these…they're not very good.


End file.
